


Suck, taste, spit.

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: Females of the species are the most dangerous, Fabron: take my husband's suggestion as valid.""We're not talking about B.O.W., Dr. Birkin.""Do you think Alex is different? Better?"
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alex Wesker, Albert Wesker/Daniel Fabron/Alex Wesker
Kudos: 7





	Suck, taste, spit.

He couldn't say _who_ attracted him first: _who_ invaded his mind, conquering and _massacring_ it without mercy.  
Among his memories Horace's smile is distant, faded: a memory they are _eradicating_ with every breath, every gasp.  
Everything tastes like blood, Wesker's orgasm, Alex's laughter.

_Even his own skin._

Everything is **them** \- bodies that he cannot recognize in the dim light, hands that touch him, destroy him, _recreate_ him in their own image and likeness.  
And _laughs_ , Alex; she laughs, and it's like hearing glass rain, swallowing ashes.  
She bends towards him, pale and smooth-little snake with clear eyes, amused.  
Wesker bends him towards the floor, thumb on his trachea and index finger under the jaw, to press and _choke_.  
"If only you could see youself, Daniel." Alex taunts him, blood and cum between her thighs - the stigma of a man who devours and _dies_ with her every _fucking_ time.  
"If only you could _feel_ yourself like we do." she continues, barely touching his forehead, his eyebrows.  
Daniel opens his mouth, closing it right after — the pain a whip along his spine, between his buttocks.  
He misses his vision at the corners, his hands give out and it's only Wesker's fist clenched around his neck that prevents him from falling forward - it takes away his air, his consciousness.  
Alex laughs - again and _again_ : always that terrible sound, neither good or bad; just out of tune, _wrong._  
She rises to her knees, stretching her arms beyond him - looking for Wesker, his mouth.

_"Females of the species are the most dangerous, Fabron: take my husband's suggestion as valid."_  
_"We're not talking about B.O.W., Dr. Birkin."_  
_"Do you think Alex is different? Better?"_  
_"She is not a monster."_  
_"Neither we, Fabron: yet here we are. Kidnapping and killing. Tearing up pregnant women, family men. Breaking lives and dreams as if they were nothing, miserable notches to add to files that are already full."_  
_"Is this what people tell each night before going to sleep?"_  
_"That's what we do, Fabron. Who we are. But Albert and Alex ... oh, they are special. They are ... **more.** "_  
_"I think you misinterpreted my intentions, Doctor."_  
_"Let's talk about it the first time they touched you: **really** touched you, Daniel. Then you will tell me who was right between us." _

Years later, when history has abandoned them in their own rubble, it will be Alex's desperation to bring all of them to _home._


End file.
